Health care needs and costs are estimated to rise in parallel with the rapidly growing geriatric population. When older adults become dependent or disabled, the burden for family and health care providers escalates. Being able to predict approaching disability for older adults could allow for intervention and prevention, which could in turn reduce such burdens as well as the associated costs.
As such, a need exists for a device that can assist in predicting approaching disability. Methods of utilizing such a device would also be of great benefit.